Una Semana (Digimon fanfict)
by ProfesorWormmon
Summary: Ken Ichijouji es invitado a la casa de Kari por 1 Semana ya que sus papas fueron de viaje una semana a Inglaterra por lo cual estará en la casa de Kari, ellos viviran las aventuras con sus amigos pero también gatomon se enamora de Ken ¿pero como sera la vida en la casa de kari?
1. Capitulo 1 Ken y Kari

1 de enero: Capitulo 1 Ken y Kari.

Era un dia no muy soliado era las 1 PM. Ken dormía y festejaba por haber terminado el año escolar su compañero wormon lo despierta.

-Ken despierta Ken!

-ehh…. Que pasa Wormon dijo Ken

\- Se te paso la hora dijo Wormon

-Oh no que hare Ken salta de su cama y habla con sus padres.

\- ¿Mama?

Que pasa hijo dijo su Mama

¿Porque hay maletas?

Yo y tu papa nos vamos de viaje una semana dijo mama suspirando

Ken no entendía la situación pero se dio cuenta de algo. Su madre le dijo que ellos iban a Inglaterra pero que se tenía que quedar en la casa de alguien.

-¿A que casa iré mama? Dijo Ken emocionado

-Bueno mhhhhh puedes ir a la casa de tus amigos dijo su Mama

Ken se despide de su mama y va a su cuarto.

-Kennnn ¿que pasa? Dijo Wormon

Estoy feliz espera que mensaje me a llegado un mensaje de quien será.

Hola Ken soy Kari Kamiya te he invitado a que te quedes a mi casa mis padres me dijieron que te invitara por lo que paso con el viaje de tus papas. Te espero Abrazos de parte de Kari.

-Lo que me esperaba tu vas a ir con migo wormon

-Si Ken

Vámonos entonces dijo Ken

Ken puso todas sus cosas en su bolso su cepillo de diente, un saco de dormir, su Digivice D3 y un cuaderno para anotar sus experiencias o cosas personales.

Después de todo Ken se despidió de sus padres y se fue a la casa de Kari.

Ken ¿Por qué estas muy feliz? Dijo Wormon

Porque Kari es uno de mis amigos más cercanos dijo Ken

Hemos llegado a la casa de kari.

Ken toco la puerta y vio a kari y a gatomon.

-Hola Ken! Que gusto que llegaste dijo kari

Gracias dijo Ken

Pasa dijo kari

En la casa estaba todo limpio a una fragancia hermosa Ken se sintió muy en su casa. Gatomon vio a ken y se emociono al verlo.

Hola Ken ¿como te va? Dijo Gatomon sonrojada

Hola Gatomon me fue muy bien ¿y a ti? Dijo Ken

Muy bien dijo gatomon sonrojada

Después de que gatomon saludara a wormon ellos empezaron a almorzar. Gatomon se veía muy sonrojada por ver a Ken, Pero era muy normal ya que Gatomon no veía a Ken desde que derrotaron al malvado Myostismon. ¿Pero porque estaba así?

La comida esta deliciosa ¿quien la hizo? - Ken y Wormon hablaron al mismo tiempo

La hice yo y Gatomon pero ella iso casi todo dijo Kari

¿Te gusto mucho Ken? Dijo la gata muy sonrojada

Si me gusto esto y es muy mortal. Gatomon sonríe y sonroja

Gracias si quieres te hago todo lo que tú quieras siente en casa Ken. Dice Gatomon

Kari estaba muy contenta de que a Ken y a Wormon le gustara su comida.

Después de comer lavaron los platos después de hacer eso Ken se puso en la pieza de kari wormon se sintió muy cómodo y disfruto la cama.

Esta muy comoda la cama dijo wormon

Gracias si es muy comoda esa cama dijo gatomon sonrojada

Ken y kari se quedaron hablando mientras los dos digimones jugaban

Kari ¿tengo una pregunta?

Que pasa Ken dijo Kari sonrojada

¿Que te parece si hacemos una fiesta? Dijo Ken

No lo se pero bueno.

Invitemos a Davis, TK, Cody y a jolei dijo Ken con una sonrisa sonrojada

Bueno hagamos la fiesta dijo Kari emocionada.

Bueno hagamos eso

Fin ep 1


	2. capitulo 2 ¿Que habrá pasado?

2 de enero: Capitulo 2 ¿Que habrá pasado?

12 PM

AGHHHHHHHH Bosteza Ken

Ehh…. Que…. ¡!Paso aquí!

Que hago en bóxers!

Tranquilo Cariño duerme tienes que reposar- dijo alguien

AaaaaaaNGEWOMON que hace aquí!

Te acompañaba no te gusto dijo angewomon sonrojada

Ken estaba más confundido que una cabra loca pero sentía que se veía una elevación en su bóxer

Ken que te pasa dijo agewomon sonrojada

No entendía lo que le pasaba a Ken. pero Ken fue al baño y le dio un portazo a la puerta

No… puede…. Estar…pasando bhumm bhummm

Ken vomito en el baño. kari se despierta y escucha el sonido y va a ver

Ken que te paso dijo Kari preocupada

Ken abre la puerta y ve el vomito de ken

Lo siento Kari por el vomito yo lo limpio…..

No te preocupes Ken yo lo hago kari sonrojada

¿Porque estas sonrojada? ken pregunto

Es que me gusta tu cuerpo Ken. dijo Kari con unos ojos de enamoramiento.

Gracias a mi también me gusta tu cuerpo y ese pelo tu ya lo sabes dijo Ken sonrojado

Gracias Ken eres un caballero tan sexy, deberías descansar ¿bueno?

Si lo hare dice Ken sonrojado

Ken va a la cuarto de angewomon y cierra la puerta

Que mierda paso aquí angewomon dímelo por favor. Dice Ken furioso

Bueno te lo contare dice angewomon sonrojada

Flashback

Bueno hagamos la fiesta dice Kari

Gracias llamare a todos dice Ken

Después de que Ken llamara a todos los invitados y comprar la comida para la fiesta , Gatomon se veía aburrida, ya que wormon fue a ayudar a Kari , Gatomon vio a Ken y fueron los dos a comprar las cosas

Gracias por invitarme Ken. dice Gatomon con tono romantico

Denada gatomon eres adorable, tenemos que comprar bebidas también unas ricas empanadas y un Helado de Chocolate dice Ken alegre

Después de pasar se encuentran con jolei comprando cosas para la fiesta

Hola Jolei dicen Ken y gatomon emocionados

Hola chicos como les va

Bien jolei dice Gatomon con un tono de celos

Me alegro oye Ken ¿ ya compraste las cosas para la fiesta?

Si Yolei dijo Ken sonrojado

Me alegro vamos a la casa de Kari dijo Yolei

Al llegar estaban todos menos TK al cual llegaba en un rato todos festejando hablando de lo que harían en las vacaciones de verano los digimones juganban y se reían en especial chibimon al cual lo pasaba Bomba todo lo pasaron bien TK se unió a la fiesta y su compañero patamon.

Patamon y gatomon hablaron sobre que sentía gatomon.

Patamon ayudame estoy muy enamorada

¡De quien! Dijo patamon sorprendido

De… K…..E…..N De Ken patamon dijo gatomon muy sonrojada y excitada

Me alegro Gatomon ¿pero no crees que es exagerado? Dijo patamon

No Patamon lo amo con mi vida es tan lindo su peinado su cuerpo sus manos es perfecto dijo gatomon con tono enamorado

Y nadie lo va a tocar nadie solo es mio dijo Gatomon con tono de celos

Mientras tanto ken disfruto la fiesta la música la comida

Que harás estas vacaciones Ken dijo TK

No lo sé TK pero creo que me gustaría ir de paseo a parís estaría muy romántico dijo Ken

Todos estuvieron allí se quedaron a dormir a la casa de kari todos.

Bueno creo que me ire a dormir ok

Era la 1:00 AM

Ken duerme bien ¿Okey? Dijo kari con voz de cansancio

Gracias kari espera que

Kari le da un beso a Ken en la mejilla

Adiós kari nos vemos mañana.

Gatomon estaba despierta y ella digievoluciona a Angewomon

Kennnn cariño vennnn dijo Angewomon con voz cariñosa

Que pasa Angewomon dijo Ken Asustado

Quiero que duermas con migo dijo angewomon excitada

Voy a mi cama dijo Ken asustado

Buenooooooo Ken. mi amor del verano. dijo angewomon

Ken se va a su cuarto y ve a angewomon cerrando la puerta cuidadosa mente

Eres hermoso Ken dice Angewomon dándole un abrazo apasionado

Angewomon porque estas en mi cuarto no debes de estar aquí

¿Queee no me amas? dijo Angewomon con tanta ternura

Buenooooo tu eres bastante linda tengo que decirte dijo Ken sonrojado

Quiero que estés conmigo me siento sola y abandonada dijo ella besando el cuello de Ken

Ehh no para ehhhh se siente bien sigue. Ken parecía muy sonrojado y excitado sexualmente

Te amo Ken ¿no quiero que nadie te toque solo yo okey? dijo Angewomon con un tono de celos

Ken le siguió la corriente se acariciaban se tocaban, y se hablaban con piropos.

Fin del Flashback

AHHHH ahora si lo entiendo Dijo Ken

Ves cariño no están malo después de todo dijo angewomon con un sentimiento tan profundo

Bueno creo que descansare un poco dijo Ken muy sonrojado

Bueno yo también duermo dijo angewomon muy sonrojada y excitada porque Ken está feliz

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Capitulo 3 Ciclon de amor

2 de enero: Cap 3: Ciclón de amor

Ken se despierta a las 1 pm

EH….que..pasa….. dice Ken en las nubes

Nada cariño dice angewomon besándole el cuello

Espera mi celular suena dice Ken

Ken habla con sus padres en video llamada

Hijo estas ahí dice la mama de Ken

Si mama dice Ken

Keennnnnnn vuelve a la cama porfavor! Dice Angewomon desperada

Silencio estoy hablando con alguien Dice Ken

Hijo porque estas sin polera y en bóxer.

Nose mama dice Ken

Ken se acuesta en la cama y angewomon le besa el cuello apasionadamente pero sin querer soltó un gemido.

Hijo ¿que pasa ahí? Dice su mama

Nada mama Ken se excita y se le escapa un gemido

Ken que te pasa dice su mama preocupada

Angewomon besas como una diosa dice Ken en las nubes

Ken que te pasa dice su mama

Nada dice con voz de mentiroso

Ken ichijouji muestra lo que esta haciendo ahora! Dice su mama enojada

Ken le muestra a su mama a angewomon

Hijo porque estas teniendo Sexo a esta edad dice su mama en shock

Mama déjame ya estoy en la purbertad dice Ken

Bueno te dejo pero estaras en graves problemas dice su mama enojada

Corta la llamada

Ken sigue besándome dice angewomon

Pero Ken deja de besarla

KENNNN ¿que pasa? Dice la angel en tono para enamorarlo

Mierdaaaaa ahora estoy en graves problemas dijo Ken sudando y enojado

Tranquilo Angewomon poniendo un dedo en la boca de Ken

Todo se va a solucionar dice ella

Okey confió en ti dice El con voz de miedo

¿Que vas a ir a hacer ahora? Dice la ángel

A relajarme. Ken enciende el Play 4 y empieza a jugar Fortnite

El jugaba con sus amigos y lo pasaban bien

Ken dice kari

Voy a ir a comprar y cuida la casa dijo ella

Wormon al que dormía mucho se despierta y va al sillón donde estaba Ken y Angewomon

¿Qué juegas Ken? Dice el gusano

Estoy jugando Fortnite dice Ken

El era muy bueno en ese juego con Davis,TK y Cody siempre se organizaban para disparar hacer loot etc….

Wormon salta a los pies de la ángel

¿Wormon que haces? Dice Ella sonrojada

Quiero que me hagas cariño dice el gusano con ojos tiernos

Ohhhh eres tan adorable wormon dice ella

Cody muévete dice Davis gritando

Que! Nos mataron a todos noooo dice Davis

Angewomon después de haber visto como jugaban Ken ella tenía un plan muy bueno.

Kennnnn me puedes dejar jugar porfavor

¿Porque quieres jugar? Dice él con tono nervioso

Mira si yo gano una partida vamos a hacer algo que yo quiera dice Angewomon emocionada

Bueno acepto. Dice Ken sonrojado

Uhhhhhhh una mujer digimon va a jugar fortnite todos los niños elegidos se quedaron en shock

Bueno con este apuntas con estes disparas con estes cambias de arma y si lo matienes cambias al pico okey dice KEN

Angewomon se prepara

Todos muy impresionados por sus jugadas maestras ya que nunca habían visto a Angewomon jugando.

Quedaban 21 ellos en el top 10

OH no acaban de matar a Davis dice Cody

Angewomon no sabia que hacer si mataban a uno de su equipo pero siguió adelante eran 4 pero mataron a TK y a Davis pero solo quedaban 3

Angewomon puedes hacerlos todos dándole apoyo , y después ella le hace unn un

No scope

Y elimina al ultimo que quedaba en pie

Biennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn lo hiciste angewomon gritaron todos incluyenedo a Ken

Después de eso angewomon vuelve a su forma de gata

Ehhh que paso dice la gata confundida

Ganaste una partida en fortnite dijo ken sonrojado

Ella se gano el premio que quería el de hacer lo quería con Ken

Ella vuelve a digievolucionar a Angewomon

Ellos dos van a la pieza de Ken

Lo hiciste eres muy buena dice Ken sonrojado

De nada ;) dice Angewomon sonrojada

Ken hizo lo que ella quería con Ken

El beso a angewomon en la boca y ella le siguió el juego del amor mientras Ken cantaba una canción que decía

So here I am  
Doing everything I can  
Holding on to what I am  
Pretending I'm a superman

I'm trying to keep  
The ground on my feet  
It seems the world is falling down around me  
The nights are long  
I'm singing this song  
To try and make the answers more than maybe

And I'm so confused about what to do  
Sometimes I wanna throw it all away

So here I am  
Growing older all the time  
Looking older all the time  
Feeling younger in my mind

And here I am  
Doing everything I can  
Holding on to what I am  
Pretending I'm a superman

I'm trying to sleep  
I lost count of sheep  
My mind is racing faster every minute  
What could I do more  
Yeah, I'm really not sure  
I know I'm running circles but I can't quit: Superman goldfinger

Ahh eres muy lindo cantando mi amor dice angewomon con excitación gracias dice Ken con cara de perrito lindo

ellos siguen con los besos con lengua y todo incluido ellos tomados de la manos hasta que ellos terminan de acariciarse y de besarse y angewomon vuelve a su estado de gato

¿te gusto gatomon? Dice Ken

Si estuvo muy hermoso

A comer salgan de la pieza dice kari

Ellos se sientan a comer y a disfrutar de los temas hasta que la puerta suena y Kari la abre.

Era el, Tai después de volver de un partido de futbol

El se sienta a comer: a hablar y después de todo un angel puede estar enamorado de un humano.

Fin capituo 3.


	4. Captiulo 4: Mentiras

4 de enero: 10 am.

Era un bonito dia en la ciudad pero mientras

Esto pasaba mientras kari estaba soñando algo.

-Ay llego tarde al colegio y es el primer día

Ahhh ella tropezó y le dolió mucho.

Derrepente alguien se le acercó.

¿Hola kari necesitas ayuda? Le dijo alguien.

Gracias Ken por ayudarme y…..

Shhhh no digas nada lo sé todo de ti

Ken era alguien caballeroso Pero aveces tímido pero él quería superar su timidez.

Kari mi hermosa mujer eres belleza pura! Dijo el hombre desde lo profundo

De su corazón

Ken eres muy tierno y adorable por algo yo…

Besame kari estás loca por mi ya lo sé.

Ken agarró las mano de kari y las puso en sus hombros el cuerpo de ella estaba bien posicionado para el…. Movimiento final.Ken acerco su cabeza hacia kari.

Te amo susurro si yo no te hubiera conocido ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

De allí la boca de Ken y Kari se acercaron y se dieron un apasionado beso al ritmo del compás después de eso ellos se agarraron de manos y fueron al colegio.

Que! Fue un sueño? dijo la joven castaña

Ella fue a donde dormía Ken y pensó

Mhhh me encantaría que Ken y yo estemos juntos pero sus sentimientos lo dejo en blanco

Creo que él debería de darse cuenta dijo ella

11 Am

Ken dormía sin gatomon por fin podía estar solo pero se despertó por el despertador

Ahhhh maldito despertador, creo que deberé de levantarme

Mientras Ken se preparaba un vaso de leche mientras wormon comía pan,

Mientras Ken escuchaba canciones mientras comia su desayuno

EH CHAVAL SIEMPRE A LA SOMBRA DE LA SOCIEDAD

SOMOS LA CAUSA DE SU MALESTAR

ESCULPELE AL SISTEMA why NUNCA DEJES DE MOLESTAR

NO CHAVAL NO ES LEY DE VIDA, TU DESIGUALDAD

NO TE DIERON LA OPORTUNIDAD

ESCULPELE AL SISTEMA why NUNCA DEJES DE MOLESTAR

¿Que eschuchas Ken? Dice wormon

Ska-P ¿porque?

-Solo pregunte Ken eres muy bueno cantando ¿porque no eres cantante?

Riendo

-Nose que carrera quiero estudiar pero pensare.

¡Hola chicos!dijo la gata blanca

Hola gatomon dijieron los chicos

¿Hey y kari? Pregunta Ken.

-Dijo que ella salía creo

Bueno creo que es bueno que salga dijo el gusano

Mientras tanto kari caminaba por la calle para averiguar cómo hacer que Ella pudiera besar a Ken hasta que

Argjjjhh ella cae hasta que alguien la salva

Gracias ¿quien es usted? pregunto la castaña

Era un hombre con pelo largo rubio y muy blanco que llevaba una chaqueta oscura y unos audífonos llamativo

Hola me llamo Jack y ¿quien es esta bella mujer?

Me llamo Kari Kamiya gracias jack cuantos años tienes?

Tengo 15 ¿y tú? Pregunta el rubio largo

Tengo 14 hablando de esto gracias por ayudarme.

Denada querida, le dice jack con una sonrisa,

Kari después de eschuchar las palabras de jack encontró algo atractivo para ella creo que era su pelo o sus manos o su ternura.

Voy a mi casa¿ quieres acompañarme jack? Pregunto la dulce Kari

Con gusto! Dice el de la chaqueta

En que colegio estudias kari?

En que queda cerca de mi casa y el de un amigo. Y tú jack?.

En el mismo pero en 1 medio.

Kari se entereso de jack despues de hablarse de temas interesantes llegaron a la casa de kari.

Gracias jack por acompañarme a mi casa

De nada kari ;) eres una ternura si quieres nos juntamos otra día.

Bueno jack accepto.

Después ellos se dieron sus numeros y se despidieron

Adiós jack! Nos vemos

Llegue hola! Dice kari emocionada

Hola kari dicen los tres desanimado,oye con quién hablabas? Kari? Dice Ken con un tono de celos

Hablaba con un chico que me ayudó se llamaba Jack era valiente y era fuerte dice kari enamorada

Mh.. jack dice Ken con tono de celos.

De echo mañana viene a comer aquí

Dice kari emocionada

Los digimones se emocionaron pero Ken estaba celoso

Hola hermana dijo tai

Como te fue en el entrenamiento de futboll?

Bien pero expulsaron a nuestro DT porque creo que tomó un poco de vino y quedo ebrio y lazo garabatos

Oye hermano tu en que curso estas? Pregunta kari desesperada.

1 medio dice tai.

Oye conoces a un llamado jack? Pregunta la castaña

Si es bastante chistoso y es muy agradable porque preguntas?

Yo estaba caminando a comprar algo pero sin querer me tropiezo y jack me ayudó.

Ah bueno pero ahora me tengo que ir a la casa de matt así que vuelvo en la noche.

Oka! Dice los cuatro alegres

Espera alguien toco el timbre.

Yo voy dice Ken

Hola soy jack. Ah hola jack dice Ken con tono de celos

Tú debes de ser Ken ichijoui el que me hablaba kari Ajá soy yo

Y esos son los digimons de hecho traje uno.

Preséntate terriermon.

Es un poco tímido pero conózcanlo.

Hola soy terriermon soy el digimon de jack se presenta tirimidamente

Hola yo soy el wormon soy el digimon de Ken y este es gatomon digimon de kari, nosotros te ayudaremos a superar tu timidez.

Gracias chicos dice terriermon tiritando

Mientras los digimones jugaban los otros hablaban

Entonces conociste a kari por qué sin querer se había tropezado? Dice Ken celoso

Si y tengo que decir que kari es muy bonita y agradable dice Jack

Si el es muy dulce kari le da la mano a jack

Me permiten tengo que ir al baño Ken va al baño

No puede ser kari le dio la mano a jack no puede ser demonios lo único que quería es que kari…..y yo…..Estuviéramos juntos

Por la mierdaaaaaaaa gritó Ken no podía creerlo que kari le diera la mano a jack.

Así que salió del baño

Vámonos wormon de esta casa no volveremos más

Mientras kari va donde estaba Ken empacando sus cosas.

¿Ken que te pasa? Dijo ella

Me voy de acá no volveré mientras Ken lloraba

¡Porque! Te vas

Porque le diste la mano a ese jo puta!!!

Lo siento por decir esa palabra

Lo siento Ken no lo haré más!

Como quieres que sepa!

No lo sé Ken te lo prometo!!

Hasta que Ken le aggarra de las manos y le dice sabes kari no volveré más de ahí

Ken le da un beso en la boca apasionadamente mientras kari le acariciaba el pelo y Ken también lo hacia adiós kari.

Mientras Ken habría la puerta para irse jack lo detiene

Ken basta!

No debes irte yo no quiero quedarme con kari y dale un beso en la boca lo único por lo que le tome la mano era para verla

Mientras de mierda!

Es solo para que la beses dice Ken llorando

Te lo juro yo y Kari solo somos amigos no te quería lasitmar Ken lo siento!

De verdad era eso? Dice Ken

Si Ken es verdad dice kari

De ahí Ken y Kari se dan un beso

Lo siento kari me comporté como un necio

Te perdono por eso

Mientras tanto gatomon observaba a los dos enamorados

Igual Ken va ser mío! Mientras ella y los otros dos digimones reian

Ken te amo! Más que en la vida! Dice kari

Yo mucho más kari! Dice Ken dandole un beso apasionante no me iré me quedaré aquí.

Bueno y porque no comemos ahora

Dale!! Dijieron los 4

Y de ahí kari y Ken se enamoraron y encontraron que ellos se amaban mutamente.


	5. Capitulo 5 en la playa

5 de enero 1PM

Están listo para ir a la playa chicos dice kari

Estamos casi listo dijieron los 3

Nos están esperando Davis TK,Cody, yolei y los digimones

Vamos bajando! Dijo gatomon

Hola chicos como están ustedes? Dijo kari

Bien y ustedes como estan? Dijieron los 8!

Bueno vamos a la playa

Oye TK tragiste un parlante pregunto Cody

Obvio que si lo debía hacer se acuerdan que cuando los invite a Ken,Davis y a ti

Cantamos con toda nuestra emocion canciones que eschuchaba Ken y eran como las 11 de la noche y Davis se cayo a la piscina. Si nos acordamos dijeron los 3 era como una maratón de ska-p y de goldfinger

Oye Ken tengo que hablar contigo dijo kari

Kari le dio la mano a Ken y de ahí empezaron a hablar de si deberían de hacer alguna cita

Ken!!!! Dijo Davis furioso

Porque le das la mano a kari si ella es mí chica y no la tuya!!!

Todos se empezaron a reír incluso Ken y los digimons

Kari es mi mujer no la tuya yo le debería tener su mano!!!

Hasta que en un acto de polémica Ken le da un beso a kari para variar tenían una relacion!

Pero pero…. Kari ……. Hasta que el corazón de Davis fue roto en 10000 pedazos.

Llegamos a la playa

Vamos a divertirnos dijieron los digimones todos jugaban a hacer castillos de arena a jugar a la pinta y hasta cantar era la mejor junta de todas

Los niños cantaban

Lame culos de patrol es nuestra humillación lame culos de patrol

No tiene perdón

Protegido el renegado

Por las fuerzas del estado

Está esperando el jefe cho cabron

Ska-p esquirrol

Las chicas no entendían porque les gustaba la cancion pero entendían que era una critica social así que no les importó, mientras tanto patamon habló con gatomon

Oye gatomon qué pasó con tu "novio"

Ken? Te sigue gustando?

Si pero es muy difícil que se atraiga a mi incluso en mi estado de angewomon no pasa nada

Entiendo, pero creo que yo te puedo ayudar,

Hasta que patamon le dio un beso a gatomon muack ¿te gusto gatomon?

Gracias patamon me gusto mucho

Porque me besaste? Pregunto sonrrojada

Porque eres linda tierna cada ves que te veo sudo por tu amor. Dice pata con ojos de tiernos

Ohhh patamon te quiero mucho y te amo mucho

Yo tambien te amo mucho

Pero? Te sigue gustando Ken?

Si pero como segundo plato jejke

Y los dos digimones rieron

Oye Tk y Kari dijieron los dos digimones

¿Qué pasa patamon y gatomon? Dijieron los dos

Estamos enamorados así que hoy voy a salir con patamon

Te felicito patamon si quieren salgan hoydia jejeje dice kari feliz

Mientras tanto

Oye upamon te hago una competencia quien puede enterrar más rápido a TK y a cody en la arena dice chibimom

Chalenge accepted

Upa Mon digievoluciono a armadillomon

Chibimom digievoluciono a v-mon

Vamos toda la arena que acumularon un monto de arena vmon enterró a TK

Te voy a ganar! Dijo v-mon

Ja no lo sueñes dice el armadillo furioso

Todos se divertian pero Ken y Kari fueron a pedir unos helados para todos

Que quiere? Le pregunta el vendedor a Ken

Quiero 6 helados y también otros 6

Serían unos 5000 yenes.

Te ganaré maldito dinosaurio azul dice el armadillo riéndose

Vmon estaba a punto de ganar hasta que Ken y Kari llamaron para que comieran helados

Hagan una fila y les pasare un helado dice kari riéndose

Obiamente vmon es vulnerable a los helados así que el fue corriendo y armadillomon ganó la apuesta todos los digimones y niños elegidos fueron a la fila para tener un delicioso y refrescante helado.

Yummy está demasiado rico dijo yolei con una voz dulce mientras tanto Ken y Kari hablaban mientras comían el helado

Oye kari tienes un poco de chocolate en los labios dijo Ken a su querida novia

A gracias Ken yo me lo limpio Ken interrumpe No yo lo hago Ken le limpio los labios con una servilleta

Oh gracias Ken eres muy caballeroso dice kari con sonrojada

Tú también tienes en el labio querido yo te lo limpio dice kari con una voz dulce

Oye Tk porque Ken está con kari y yo no! Dice Davis con una voz depresiva

Bueno porque creo que ellos se quieren como tal puede ser lo atractivo de el o por su estilo o…. nose pero algo así

Maldito Ken! Algún día le robare a su querida kari para que yo y Kari nos casemos!!! Dice Davis con una voz malevola

Que estás celoso de que Ken y Kari estén juntos? Dice yolei con una voz de chiste

Como te crees yolei yo no tengo celos de que Ken y Kari estén juntos! Dice Davis mintiéndole

Jajajaj a todos rieron de echo también Davis

Quien es ese el que tiene una tabla de surf ese surfista era jack el mismo al cual salvo a kari la vez pasada y venía a impresonar a Ken y a sus amigos

Hola chicos como están! Dice jack felizmente

Ese jack si que es sexy dice yolei acercándose

Hola jack yo soy yolei tengo 15 años y tengo que decirte eres bastante sexy dice la chica con un tono romantico

Gracias yolei por eso.

Tambien vino terriermon no está muy tímido con ustedes

Hola chicos! Que hacen?

Jugando oye terriermon quieres un helado dice chibimon

Si gracias el helado está muy delicioso

Dice el conejo

Entonces qué haces acá? Pregunta Ken

Bueno porque soy surfista y tambien voy siempre a esta playa en verano bueno yo ya me voy tengo que seguir con mi entrenamiento vámonos terriermon!

Adiós!! Dice el rubio

Ese jack es muy apuesto dijo yolei enamorada

Oye Tk Davis y cody vamos al mar dice Ken

Aguante! Vamonos

Oye no sientes algo raro en el agua dice Davis asustado

No es nada solo es aghhhhhh grita Ken

Que es eso! Es seamon!

Ese digimon es muy poderoso debemos de detenerlo dice cody

Vamos patamon digievoluciona

Patamon digievoluciona a angemon

Gatomon haz lo mismo

Gatomon digievoluciona a angewomon

Vmon digievoluciona a XV-mon

Estamos listos ataquen dice Ken y los demás

Cuidado Ken dice angewomon ella fue tras Ken y lo salvó de su muerte inminente.

-gracias angewomon por salvarme

Dice ken sonrojado mientras que le miraba los pechos

Qué haces Ken mirando mis pechos!

Dice angewomon sonrojada

Lo siento por hacerlo sonrojado

No importa igual solo son para ti dice angewomon picarona

Seamon a sido derrotado por los digimones de los niños elegidos

Son demasiado fuertes ustedes mientras todos festejaban

Te gusto Ken mi pelea mientras angewomon abrazaba a Ken poniéndolo frente de sus pechos

No puedo respirar decia Ken sonrojado y riéndose

Jajaja Ken eres un locquillo dijo kari sonriendo Y riendo

Mientras Tk y Davis cantaban

Suena el timbre y todo preparado para la campaña electoral la televisión y la radio contaminan mi ciudad con sonrisas chankla

La más debate y aburrido minitel ni fu ni fa

Fragmento de ni fu ni fa ska-p

Oye Tk cantas muy bien icluyendo a Davis y Ken dice kari y yolei y los digimones

Porque no hacen una banda de musica?

Le dice yolei y Kari

Bueno estaba pensando en hacer eso pero no sé si (kari interrumpe a Ken y le habla coquetamente) se que te gusta Ken-Kun sigue tus sueños dice kari coquetamente mientras besa a Ken

Gracias pero pensaremos el nombre de la banda Y de que tema serán las canciones. Dice Ken mientras le toca el pelo a kari.

Eso es Ken debes de ser cantante dice chibimon

Te recomiendo que te influyas en tu banda favorita dice hawkmon

Como Ska-P o goldfinger dice Ken

Exacto Ken! Esas son buenas bandas de

Musica dice TK

Si yo creo que deberán de hacer una banda que trate sobre los problemas del mundo! Dice wormon

Me gusta la idea supongo que debemos de hacer una banda así dice Cody

Jejejejeje dice Ken riendo

Ves Ken puedes serguir tus sueños dice kari mientras le toma las manos a su amado, mientras le dice; has lo que diga tu corazón de ahí ellos se toman las manos y se dan un beso mientras wormon pone un poco de música en el celular de Ken

Jejejeje eres romántico Ken dice la castaña

Tú también lo eres kari dice el de pelo negro

Mientras le canta el vals del obrero

Este es mi sitio esta es mi gente yo con orgullo te canto esta canción somos la revolución.

¿Por qué te gusta las canciones de ska-P? Pregunta kari y yolei a los chicos

Porque tienen buenas canciones y hablan de temas de la sociedad como legalizar la cannabis o de los obreros o esquirroll etc…

Dicen los chicos.

Jejejej así son los chicos diciendo las chicas

Bueno se está haciendo tarde creo que deberíamos de volver a casa dice gatomon

Oye Tk pregunta patamon puedo ir a dormir con gatomon? Pregunta inocentemente

Obio de hecho todos vamos a la casa de kari

Nos dijieron que durmieramos ahí Dice TK

Continuemos la fiesta Papa! Dice Davis

Con música y todo incluido pero hay algo especial esta noche hoy Ken va a cantar dice davis riendose.

Que! Yo voy a cantar porque? Dice Ken

Porque tú cantas bien haci que lo vas a ser tu

Dice Davis

Oigan todos se rumorea que Ken va a cantar para nosotros dice Davis gritando

Toma Ken una guitarra dice kari con una sonrisa tu puede seguir tus sueños Ken mientras kari le da un beso apasionado

Gracias kari estoy listo

Bueno esta canción habla sobre el canción de ni fu ni fa ska-P ya que se me los acordes la tocaré yo mismo bueno comencemos

Suena el timbre, todo preparado, la función va a comenzar

en el ambiente se puede respirar la campaña electoral

más carteles, televisión y radio contaminan mi ciudad

con sonrisas de cordialidad nos pretenden embaucar, ¡chacal!

Más debates y aburridos mítines sin credibilidad

tras esa careta angelical se refugia la mezquindad

ya he votado y todo ha terminado, te he "dejao" de interesar

tu mirada ha dejado de brillar, hasta la próxima ¡chaval!

Ni fu ni fa

democracia que se convierte en banalidad

puedes elegir sin diversidad

si no estás con los gigantes te aplastarán

toma voto inútil

Cada cuatro años te dan la oportunidad

de votar a blanco o negro, no puedes optar a más

sumiso como un pavo, esperando la navidad estoy

aguardando el milagro

Ninguno de vosotros me puede representar

dame democracia en la que pueda participar

nos engañan con un cebo, la quimera de la libertad

todo es patraña, ¡oi!

La ruleta gira y gira

Ni fu ni fa

democracia que se convierte en banalidad

puedes elegir sin diversidad

si no estás con los gigantes te aplastarán

a mí el voto útil, ni fu ni fa

Ni fu ni fa

Preparados para jugar

la ruleta va a comenzar

vengan, jueguen y pierdan, ya no va más!!

Bravo Ken lo hiciste bien dice kari llenado a abrazar a Ken ves debes de seguir tus sueños

Oigan chicos porque no hacemos una banda que hable sobre los problemas de la sociedad

Mientras kari besaba a Ken le acariciaba el pelo era como si los planetas se alinaran

Bueno yo creo que va a ser una buena banda así que manos a la obra!

Lo siento si no había publicado el cuarto capitulo el problema es que estaba muy ocupado pero lo pude subir igual que el 5 capítulo

Adios


	6. Capitulo 6

6 de enero: 1 pm

Oigan chicos hoy día hay que planear la banda dice Davis y Ken.

Bueno entonces como quieren que se llame la banda? Dice Ken con preocupacion

Davis se le ocurre ideas

-¿skape?

-no muy usado

-los dorados?

-Tampoco

-¿miseria?

-EH no está tan mal

Pero en ese momento tk interrumpe a David

-ya se "los elegidos"

-Me gusta el nombre pero hay que hacer votacion

-Quien vota por el nombre miseria

Okey 1 voto por cody

-Y quien vota por el nombre los elegidos

Todos votan por el nombre? Eh bueno yo tambien haci que el nombre los elegidos me gusta! Dice cody y Davis

Bueno ya que esta listo debemos de ver que indtrumentos vamos a tocar y los cantantes

Okey quién sabe tocar la bateria? pregunta davis

-yo sé tocar la batería me lo enseñó mi hermano,de hecho tengo mi propia batería en mi casa dice Tk

Okey ahora quien piensa quien debe ser el cantante principial dice Ken

-Debes de ser tu ya que tú cantas bien dice cody

-bueno entonces votan todos entonces seré yo.

-Bueno ahora quien va a ser el cantante secundario

-Creo que debería ser TK ya que él podrá atraer a las mujeres dice Davis riéndose

-ya sabes porque así podrás tener mujer a tus pies y después hacer cosas privadas con ellas dice Davis riéndose y haciendo una seña sexual

Jejejeje eres demasiado chistoso ( le muestra el dedo del medio) se ríe falsamente

Okey quien vota por qué Tk sea el cantante secundario dice Ken

Todos votan por Tk? Bueno así se queda

Bueno yo creo que ahora necesitamos algunos instrumentos para tocar dice Ken

Bueno yo creo que….(kari interrumpe a Davis)

Chicos ya la comida está lista vamos a comer?

Vamos a comer! Dicen todos

Hey y yolei? Pregunta Tk

Ella se tuvo que ir ya que ella se va a argentina así que no está con nosotros

Okey gracias por la comida kari tenemos que organizar la banda dice Cody

Entonces en qué estábamos los instrumento ya los tenemos pero que tocara cody y Davis dice TK

Yo creo que se vendrá bien un piano eléctrico y también y una guitarra electrica y una…. Mascota que nos represente

Entra patamon al cuarto

Oye Tk creo que….

-Oye patamon no quieres ser la mascota del grupo? Dice TK

-Bueno pero me van a dar por estar en el grupo dice patamon

-bueno ganaras dinero si nos va bien jejejeje dice Tk riendo

-acepto! Haci podré ganar plata para la mujer de mi vida! Dice patamon con ojos de dinero

-que mujer? Dice Davis

-bueno es algo privado de ahí se los cuento dice patamon sonrojado

Pasaron las horas y el grupo a organizado el grupo

-bueno entonces mañana escribiremos nuestra primera cancion dice Ken

-Nos vemos manaña! Adiós dice Ken

-Ahhh que cansado estoy mejor me iré a dormir

Después de haberse lavado los dientes puesto el pijama va directo a su pieza pero se daría cuenta en algo muy sorprendente

What the fuck! Dijo Ken gritando

Oye Ken ven aquí nos sentíamos tan solas así que queríamos dormir contigo dice kari y gatomon

Pero que hacen aquí yo solo quería dormir y ver Porn… digo mí whatsapp! Dice Ken sonrojado

-pero Ken duerme con nosotrosas nos sentimos muy sola porfavor va a ser divertido dice gatomon que en ese momento digievoluciono a angewomon

Vamos Ken vamos a jugar estamos aburrida queremos que te acuestes con nosotros estamos muy solitas y queremos que nos acompañes dice angewomon con tono seductorio

Hey y wormon donde está?

Aquí Ken me encanta estar con angewomon mientras angewomon acariciaba a wormmon

Bueno voy a estar aquí yo y Kari los dos juntos mientras Ken se acuesta en la cama mientras kari besaba a Ken

Oye Ken Ken eres adorable cuando estás así

Tú crees kari? Crees que soy lindo y sexy?

Si lo eres me eh enamorado de ti Ken kun

Mientras ellos se besaban alguien abrió la puerta de la casa

Hola ya eh llegado Ken. Hermana

Abre la puerta de la pieza donde estaban

Pero que están haciendo ustedes dos dice taichi

Ken que le estás haciendo a mi hermana!

Yo y ella nos estábamos besando que no puedo hacerlo dice Ken mientras besaba a kari

Te mataré pequeño hijo de …. Hermano para

No le hagas nada a Ken yo y el somos novios!

Desde cuando?

Bueno hace unos días hermano porfavor deja de ser muy sobreprotector con migo es tedioso que cuando estoy con alguien me molestes y tengas que arruinarlo! Dice kari enfurecida

Lo…. Lo….. siento mucho hermana no debí de comportarme así lo siento Ken lo siento demasiado mientras a taichi le sale una lagrima, siempre eh sido así es solo que… quiero protegerla es lo único que quería lo siento demasiado…..

Te perdono taichi aveces somos así no te preocupes ahora ve a relajarte jugando en el play 4 o otra cosa.

Taichi cierra la puerta.

Ken te tenemos una pregunta entre las dos dice las dos mujeres

¿A quien amas más? ¿Y con cuál te casarías?

Dicen las dos mujeres seduciendolo

Ehh nose ehjj…. Dice Ken sonrojado yo creo con…

Ken cásate con migo yo soy más sexy y también porque lo podremos hacerlo ahora dice angewomon sonrojada mientras le acaricia sus mejilas, imagínate cómo sería nuestra vida

Comienzo de como sería la vida de gatomon y Ken casados

Llegue cariño

¿Ah hola Ken cómo estás?

Mal no. Pude trabajar bien mi jefe me mando mucho papeles que tengo que rellenar para poder pasar mi test de policía

No te preocupes Ken mientras que le quita la corbata y gatomon de la pone en su cuello

No quieres relajarte mientras juegas con los niños? O podemos ir a la pieza y tú ya sabes

Papa papa cómo estás le pregunta su pequeño gatomon

No muy bien ¿hiciste la tarea para el colegio?

Si yo y unos vamos a jugar football haci que nos vemos! Dice el pequeño yendo con sus amigos

Adios hijo dice Ken

Eh tenido un día muy malo

Ken solo piensa en mi mientras le quita la polera quiero diversión amor

Ellos dos fueron a la pieza mientras que gatomon besaba a Ken

Te amo amor seamos uno todos los días pensaré solo en ti! Dice Ken

Fin del sueño

Ya sabes angewomon yo te quiero pero kari es mi novia pero si ella me deja nosotros dos estaremos juntos

Gracias Ken te amo mientras agewomon le dio un beso en la mejilla

Oye wormmon quieres estar con migo

Sí angewomon si quiero vamos

Jejeje digimones nunca cambian Dice Ken riéndose mientras kari le pone su mano en el pecho de Ken

Oye Ken me gusta que estemos juntos y que durmamos juntos ya que tengo un poco de frío dice kari sonriéndole a Ken

Pero kari veía algo en Ken que le gustaba era lo alegre que era o también era por si hermososura que había en si interior

Bueno kari yo me iré a dormir tengo cosas que hacer mañana buenas noche

Tú también Ken mientras los dos se daban un beso de buenas noches

3:Am

Ahhhh qué pasa aquí dice Ken

Eh y Kari!: Ken se levanta a buscarla

Kari donde estás? Dice Ken mientras está en la oscuridad plena mientras Ken caminaba por la casa abre el refrigerador para ver mejor en la oscuridad

Ken Ken Ken Ken estoy aquí dice kari susurrando

Kari donde estás? Mientras los dos se toparon pero si darse cuenta Ken le acaricia sus senos en vez de su pelo

Ken que me estás haciendo! Dice kari idignada

Ehh es que no veo nada lo siento

No importa Ken de verdad son para ti ahora quiero que me hagas el amor intenso mi amor

A Ken si querer se le vio una elevación en su bóxer mientras dice sonrojado

Lo haré ahora kari como tú lo digas amor

Ken házmelo ahora hacme gemir ahora!!!!

11:00 Am

Ah fue un sueño aunque fue placentero jejejeje

Ken se despertó y fue al refrigerador mientras wormon seguía durmiendo y angewomon le daba caricias. Mientras angewomon decía.

Así te deberías de comportar con migo Ken mientras ella le ponía una cara tierna

Ken miró a angewomon ella dulcemente hacia trazos suaves mientras le decia algo a wormmon suavemente en el oído

Wormmon eres muy tierno y lindo Ken debería de comportarse así como tú lo estás.

Wormmon se sonrojaba y se movía un poco y wormmon abre sus ojos con cautela y wormmon le dice a angewomon

Te quiero mucho me gustaría que pudieras estar más con migo mientras wormmon lanza un beso al aire

Mientras piensa y se pregunta

Oh que cursi es wormmon!

Creo que el es más cursi que yo,siempre está con angewomon pero se ve un poco celoso

Angewomon no debes de estar con Ken el es una mala influencia para ti yo te doy más amor que el!

Mejor me iré a ver a kari se ve sonrojado y extraño

Lo siento por no haber publicado nada los deje por mucho tiempo pero volvere y terminare el fanfict gracias :)


End file.
